


Paradise

by greenequeen



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Age Difference, Bethyl Smut Week, Confident Daryl Dixon, Daryl Dixon Smut, Daryl Dixon and Beth Greene Reunion, Daryl Dixon/Beth Greene Smut, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Older Man/Younger Woman, One Shot, POV Beth Greene, Post-Coital Cuddling, Resolved Sexual Tension, Rough Sex, Teen Beth Greene, Wall Sex, bethyl
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-26
Updated: 2018-03-26
Packaged: 2019-04-08 05:02:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14097807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greenequeen/pseuds/greenequeen
Summary: They have been stuck in a cabin for so long, and Daryl is getting sick of seeing her in that stupid sun dress, so he takes matters into his own hands- literally.





	Paradise

**Author's Note:**

> Please comment/ leave kudos, it makes my day!

Beth Greene was innocent. Way too innocent and Daryl couldn’t handle it anymore. She had been wearing that stupid fucking dress all day. It was covered in roses or daisies or some shit and it was getting on his nerves. It’s not that he didn’t like it, but he liked it _way too much._  She walked around in the dress and it _barely_ covered her ass, the skin of her legs on show. He watched her as she walked around the house in it, and had to cover his hard on with one of the dusty couch cushions.

He knew she had that dress on purpose. Over the last few months she had worn more skimpy clothes, making sure to show off the smooth creamy skin of her legs, and even the small but beautiful bust she adorned.

He wanted to rip that short little dress off her slim body and put his hands all over her creamy white skin, making her whine and pant until she couldn’t handle it anymore and let him have her. Let him be hers. Daryl _loved_ her and he had loved her for a long fucking time and he wanted nothing more than to show her that love in every way that he could.

It had been way too long since he had a good woman to fuck and Beth Greene was a woman, a _beautiful woman_ , and he wasn’t gonna ignore how he felt for her any longer. Being with her on the road from place to place for so long, his want and hunger for her only grew by the day; by the second. He wanted to ravage her and make her feel like she never had with anyone. 

That’s why, when she came around the corner of the living room in the small cabin they were stayed in, all pretty and pale, he didn’t just stare at her from across the room. He strode over to her and put his large hand on her small waist, and curled his fingers around the cheap fabric, pulling at it until he heard the satisfying sound of ripping seams.

Beth stepped back and yelled at him, “Daryl, what the _fuck_ are you doin’? This is the first dress I’ve come across in _months_ and you’re gonna ruin it?”

But Beth didn’t care any more about the state of her dress than she did the walkers growling outside. She could feel the want from Daryl like a heat, and her own selfish want was growing inside of her.

She wanted Daryl Dixon to take her right there, and leave her dress on the floor in a heap. She had wanted that for months, and she was gonna get it.

Beth furrowed her brow and huffed, crossing her arms across her chest, making her small bust come together in the most beautiful way. Then, Daryl was on her in a split second. She had no time to react before he pulled her small face into the palms of his calloused hands, and crushed his lips to hers in a feverish rage. She could feel the want and need in his kiss, and she felt the same.

Beth stumbled back to the wall behind her as she kissed Daryl back, and she felt her open back touch the cold plaster as she ran her slim fingers down the muscles of his bicep. He wasn’t just kissing her, he was devouring her. Like she was a damn rabbit, and he a wolf.

Daryl moved his lips to the soft skin of her neck and sucked on the skin there as Beth gasped and writhed, and Daryl grabbed her leg, hoisting it up against his waist as he pressed her into the wall even harder, and Beth panted breathlessly at the feeling of his hot lips on her neck, and the hardness of him between her legs.

Beth was enjoying this way too much, as was Daryl. The sexual tension between the two of them for however long they were alone on the road was now getting the best of them, and they were going at it like animals.

Daryl ground his hips into Beth, and she moaned softly at the contact, while he continued his assault on her neck and collarbone. She wanted him inside of her, but he wasn’t going to give it to her that easily.

Running his hands down her waist, he got to the bottom of the dress and pulled it over her head, and he moaned at the sight that she was wearing nothing underneath.

“Fuck, girl, you did that just for me, didn’t ya? Knew I wouldn’t be able to keep my hands off you for much longer,”

Beth groaned at him, and he put his head to her bare chest, pulling one of her nipples into his mouth. Sucking on the sensitive nub, Beth threw her head back and sighed, pulling on the roots of Daryl’s hair.

Growing impatient, she reached for the buckle of his pants, grabbing his hard cock and grounding it with her hand, and he swatted her hand away.

“Nah, you’re my first priority. Gotta get you ready for me first,” he winked at her and she gulped in anticipation.

He got onto his knees and Beth swallowed nervously, letting out a squeal when she felt his hot mouth on her southern area. Beth had never experienced it before, and she didn’t know how to feel.

Licking her like a damn ice cream cone, Daryl skillfully ran his tongue along every area, and sucked on her sensitive nub until she was pulling his hair so hard that it hurt. Bringing her to her high, he licked his lips and looked down at his pants, his hard on starting to hurt.

After all this time together and countless mornings waking up with morning wood because of dreams he had of fucking her senseless, he wasn’t going to waste another minute. He knew she wanted it just as bad as he did, and he wasn’t going to stop himself.

So, standing up and pulling his pants and boxers down, he bent her knee and put it on his waist once more, rubbing his throbbing cock on the outside of her lips. She was soaking wet, and so ready for him, that he couldn’t wait any longer, or he would explode right then and there.

Beth trembled and rested her shaking hands on his broad shoulders as he bent her leg ever further, and suddenly he was inside her completely, both of them grunting at the feeling. Daryl felt like he was going to explode in a matter of seconds.

Thrusting up into her tight heat, he could feel her clenching around him. He knew she wasn’t a Virgin but that it had been a long time, so she was tighter than he was used to, and he wasn’t complaining one bit.

She was some of the best pussy he had ever had and he was sure this wasn’t the last time he would be fucking her raw. Now that he had a taste of how he felt inside of her, he wasn’t sure he ever wanted to stop.

Beth gasped as he fucked her relentlessly, the both of them losing themselves in the pleasure. As he fucked her into oblivion, Beth screamed into his shoulder, and she could feel herself nearing her release, becoming tired and sore at the size of him.

She hadn’t had anybody as large as him before and she almost couldn’t take it. The pain and the pleasure was overwhelming and she knew she wanted to experience it a million times again.

Daryl fucked her until he saw nothing but white, and feeling her release and clench around him, he gave her one last hard thrust and came inside of her, grunting loudly at the best orgasm he had in years.

Gripping Beth’s hair in his hand, he released her leg and slid out of her, her loud panting and shimmering inner thighs putting him back into reality.

He picked her up bridal style and brought her over to the couch, placing her on his lap, and as she cuddled into his sweaty chest, he had one thought on his mind.

Being there with her, was like paradise.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this! I have more one shots coming so keep a look out!


End file.
